whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ad Dei Lucem
A papal bull issued by Pope Benedict XVI on June 15, 2005. In English, it means "Toward the Light of God." In brief, it proclaims that novas have an immortal soul, are tainted by original sin, and can be saved through the grace of Christ. The bull supports the Zurich Accord of 1998, but was opposed by the Opus Dei. Ad Dei Lucem and the Zurich Accord stands largely unopposed until October 31, when Divis Mal issues the Null Manifesto, which claims that novas are a separate species. The text of Ad Dei Lucem: :The the Venerable Brethren, the Patriarchs, Primates, Archbishops, Bishops, and other Local Ordinaries in Peace and Communion with the Apostolic See. :Venerable Brethren, Greetings and Apostolic Benediction. :It is ever Our duty to guide all persons of whatever origins toward the light of God. This We are expected by God to do without prejudice or bias of any kind. None who piously seek salvation shall be turned away. Thinking on the troubled nature of recent events are we brought to reiterate this highly salient point. :The last seven years have seen the emergence everywhere around the globe of a new people, gifted by God with remarkable abilities. These persons are called "novas" by the various media, and by that term shall We refer to them also. :There are factions who claim that these novas are other than human, that they are not capable of salvation or that they are tools of a darker power. Such opinions have too frequently reached Our ears of late and trouble Us greatly. Our heart has been vexed as We have heard it said that these new and greatly blessed children of God are simply beasts of burden meant only to serve the secular needs of governments, to fight petty wars in the names of the highest bidding regimes, to correct the errors of misguided humanity, and to be managed like livestock. :Against policies such as these, which violate the principal rights of the human person and trample on the sacred liberty of the children of God, all Christians from every part of the world, indeed all men of good sense, cannot refrain from raising their voices with Us in real horror and from uttering a protest deploring the deranged conscience of their fellow men. :As we are troubled when we see our nova children treated like beasts, so are We likewise troubled when we see small but vocal factions of novas claiming superiority over mankind and glories that rightfully belongs to the Lord. We maintain that the appropriate relationship of nova and non-nova is one of equality and brotherhood. :Having witnessed novas engage in acts of great virtue as well as terrible cruelty, it is clear to Us that they are children of Adam with souls and all concomitant talents and failings. They, too, are stained by original sin; and they, too, may attain salvation through the most holy intercession of the Blessed Virgin Mary and her son, Our Lord Jesus Christ. :We do proclaim novas the blessed work of God possessed of souls, needing apostolic love and guidance, and We welcome them into Our fold. It is Our sincerest wish that by setting this example of acceptance and Christian love, We may help usher in a new day of peace based on justice, liberty, and the care of all souls, both human and nova. :Given at Rome from St. Peter's, on the fifteenth day of June, on the Feast of the Sacred Heart of Jesus in the year 2005, the sixth of Our Pontificate. (Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 20) Category:Aberrant glossary